1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to baby cribs, and more particularly to baby cribs that may also be conveniently used as bedside cribs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baby cribs available on the market include movable baby cribs and fixed baby cribs. Movable baby cribs can be conveniently displaced to any desired positions, and are not limited in positions of use. On the other hand, fixed baby cribs have to be used at fixed positions, usually near a sleeping bed so that the caregiver can conveniently access to the baby crib. The fixed baby crib usually has an enclosure that may be opened to facilitate access to the child placed in the baby crib. Each of the fixed and movable baby crib has specific advantages and limitations inherent to their respective constructions.
Therefore, there may be a need for an improved baby crib that can have the advantages of the fixed and movable baby cribs, and is versatile in use.